Rien qu'une danse
by lily forever
Summary: OS. Ce n'est qu'une danse. Mais, parfois, ça peut changer bien des idées. Ou alors, c'est Halloween qui fait des miracles. Lily x James.


**Rien qu'une danse.**

"Danse avec moi," souffle une voix à mon oreille.

Je reconnais cette voix, évidemment. Cette voix suave, douce comme le miel, qui me donne des envies de meurtres, mais également d'amour. J'accepte ; ce n'est qu'une danse. Une danse ne veut rien dire, n'est-ce pas ? Une de mes mains se pose sur son épaule, l'autre est attrapée par sa paume si grande, si chaude, si douce. Je retiens mes frissons, alors qu'il pose sa seconde main sur ma taille. Mon regard accroche le sien. Ses yeux noisette pétillent, comme toujours. J'ai le coeur qui bat.

"Ce n'est qu'une danse, Potter." Je murmure quand même, doucement.

"Je sais, "dit-il simplement.

Je commence à virevolter dans ses bras. Je dois lui accorder ça, en plus de sa persévérance et de son talent inné pour le quidditch. Il danse superbement bien. Les notes de la musique s'enchainent, lentement, et rien ne compte plus que la danse, que mes pas, que son sourire heureux, que les battements de mon coeur qui s'accordent si bien au rythme rapide de notre valse. Je vois ses lèvres bouger, et je comprends avec amusement qu'il chante en même temps ; je souris.

"Quoi ?" Demande-t-il sur la défensive.

"Tu connais les paroles de ce genre de chanson ?"

Il hausse les épaules, et nous continuons de danser, en parlant, comme si la conversation n'était qu'un décors, pour faire joli. Je sais que, en vérité, les mots ici n'ont aucune importance. Ce n'est qu'une danse.

"Ma mère n'écoute que ce genre de choses." Finit-il par répondre à voix basse.

Mon sourire s'agrandit. Comme ça, il paraît presque mignon. J'aime quand il pert ses airs supérieurs, et qu'il revient le James que j'avais appris, il y a longtemps, à apprécier. Nous traversons la pièce au rythme de la chanson, ne se souciant plus de parler. Nos sourires suffisent ; Pourquoi dansons-nous, déjà ? Je ne sais même plus. C'est juste agréable. Plus de demandes, plus de cris, plus de gifles. Je pousse un léger soupir de contentement, et je comprends avec un temps de retard que le CD est passé à une autre chanson.

On se regarde un moment, un peu gênés ; puis sa main quitte la mienne pour rejoindre la seconde sur ma taille. Je rougis légèrement, et puis j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou, et je me rapproche timidement. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de danser beaucoup de slows, dans ma vie. Celui-ci est cependant le premier où je me sens à la fois si à l'aise, et si gênée. C'est étrange, cette sensation que mon estomac se tord. Étrange, mais pas désagréable ;

Je pose ma tête sur son torse.

"Tu danses bien, James."

Mon dieu, est-ce que moi qui vient de dire ça ? Est-ce que je viens, à l'instant, de l'appeler par son prénom ? Je le sens sursauter, près de moi, mais on ne s'arrête pas de danser. Nous ne sommes là que pour ça : danser. Cependant, c'est comme si je le voyais sourire, tandisqu'il murmure :

"Tu m'as appelé James ?"

Je m'efforce de paraître la plus détendue possible. Ça fait si longtemps que ce prénom n'est plus sorti de ma bouche. Ça fait si longtemps, qu'il est simplement Potter, que je suis moi-même toute surprise de ce que je viens de dire.

"Tu préfères Potter ?"

Mon ton est amusé, je le relève la tête, au moment même où il baisse la sienne. La proximité soudaine et inattendue de nos visages me fait rougir. Il se mord la lèvre, hésitant. Je fais non, doucement. Je sais ce qu'il pense ; mais je ne veux pas qu'il gâche ce moment. Il soupire, il m'écoute tout de même. Il sourit de nouveau.

"Bien sur que non. Je serais bien trop fou de ne pas profiter de ça." S'amuse-t-il.

Encore une fois, la chanson s'arrête, et une autre la suit immédiatement après. Cette fois-ci, je me stoppe totalement, et le regarde attentivement.

"Tu ne sais pas danser le tango ?" Demande-t-il.

"J'ai quelques notions anciennes perdues au fin fond de ma mémoire," je répond, penaude.

Il éclate de rire. C'est officiel, James Potter a le rire le plus magnifique et envoutant qu'il m'est été donné d'entendre. Quand il est sincère, évidemment, et pas snobinard ou moqueur. Dommage qu'il soit si rare que l'on l'entende.

"Suis-moi. Tout est dans le cavalier." Déclare-t-il sans arrogance.

Il place mes mains, et nous repartons de plus belle, dans un rythme plus effréné encore, j'éclate de rire comme une gamine quand il me fait tourner, mes cheveux s'envolent dans son visage, il grimace, et je rigole encore plus. Il se met à rire aussi, et nous dansons les larmes aux yeux et les joues rougies de rire pour rien. Les notes se font de plus en plus rapides, je pers mon souffle et, soudain, dans un magnifique final, il me bascule en arrière, et avec un clin d'œil, fait apparaître une rose dans sa bouche ; Mes yeux s'écarquillent de surprise.

"Tu pratiques la magie sans baguette ?"

Je suis abasourdie. Non. Je suis émerveillée. Mais la charme se rompt brutalement, alors qu'un rire rauque et presque animal retentit derrière nous.

"Je ne crois pas, Evans. Prongs n'est sûrement pas aussi doué."

Je me fige un instant, et puis je me relève brusquement, et je m'écarte de trois pas de James, qui, lui, fusille du regard un grand brun, dont les yeux gris nous fixent d'une lueur amusée, et qui fait tourner une baguette dans ses mains.

"Sirius..." gronde-t-il, menaçant.

"Eh quoi ?" Se défend le brun. "Il fallait un final éblouissant à votre danse, et quoi de mieux qu'une rose ? Tu devrais me remercier, mon pote."

James ne répond pas, mais il semble vraiment agacé. Je soupire, et remet un peu mes cheveux en place. Puis mes yeux se fixent sur Black.

" Tu venais pour quelque chose en particulier ?" Je demande, curieuse.

Je cherchais James pour lui dire que le banquet d'halloween va commencer.

"C'est pour ça que tu nous as interrompu ?" S'étrangle James.

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. C'est vrai que j'aurais volontiers continué à danser avec lui, juste pour le plaisir. Quand il n'est pas plein de suffisance, James est un garçon super. Il est tellement dommage que cette partie de lui-même soit profondément enfouie sous une montagne d'arrogance ! Les yeux de Black se plissent légèrement, sous l'effet de l'amusement.

« Moony allait me tuer, si je tardais une seconde plus à te trouver. » explique-t-il.

« Moony était plongé dans son bouquin, tout à l'heure. » objecte James.

« Tout à l'heure, Jamesie. Tout à l'heure. »

« Ne m'appelle pas JAMESIE ! »

Je me sens de trop, ici. Discrètement, j'attrape mon sac, et me dirige vers la sortie, avec l'espoir idiot qu'ils ne remarqueront pas mon absence. Bien sur, c'est sans compter le détecteur 'Lily Evans' de James Potter. A peine ai-je franchi la porte que sa voix retentit, déçue, me faisant me retourner vers lui.

« Tu pars ? »

« Il faut bien que j'aille manger. » dis-je avec un léger sourire.

Je m'apprête à repartir quand, à nouveau, sa voix m'interpelle.

« Lily, ça te dirais d'aller avec moi à Préaulard, samedi ? »

Mes yeux se fixent sur lui, après avoir vu la grimace douloureuse esquissée par Sirius. Il n'a pas de sourire suffisant sur son visage ; au contraire, ces traits sont déformés par l'inquiétude et l'espoir de ma réponse. Je me sens hésitante. Ça serait si facile, de hurler un non définitif de plus, de partir en colère, et d'attendre qu'il retente sa chance une énième fois ! Mais... étrangement... Je n'en ai décidément pas envie. Pas après ces danses. J'esquisse un faible sourire.

« C'est d'accord. On se retrouve à 10h, dans le hall ? »

Il a l'air hébété, et ne répond pas.

« James ? » j'insiste. « C'est d'accord ? »

Pas de réponse, je commence à m'inquiéter, mais Sirius éclate d'un rire tonitruant.

« Je crois que ça veut dire oui, Evans. Te fais pas de bile, il sera là. »

**Fin**


End file.
